And In Saving Julius
by Heffalump Army
Summary: After LC. I suck at summaries: Anastasia thinks she can save the already dead commander and make her cousin happy. Foaly can't help. Solution? Threaten Artemis Fowl into throwing them both into the adventure that may end in a slow and painful death.
1. Chapter 1

**If you think I wrote this... well, I see what the problem is.**

**x) Insulting the readers... way to go on my part.**

**ENJOY. Please? x)**

* * *

"There! There, play that again!" 

"You're sick, you know that?" The centaur groaned.

"Uh-huh, play it again." The centaur turned his head as Holly's death played over the screen, looking instead at the cold blue eyes concentrating on the gruesome spectacle.

"How can you watch that?"

"She's alive," her voice was quieter now.

"Yes, but-"

"She's alive." The girl snapped and then turned to look Foaly in the eyes. "I need your help to save-" She stopped and took a deep breath. "Him."

"How?"

* * *

"Damnit Centaur!" 

"Calm down! They might hear you."

"I'm invisible! Mud men are far too proud to admit they hear voices," the brunette retorted.

"What happened to not taking any chances?"

"What the hell do you think this entire project is?" She snapped.

"Alright. You're getting closer."

"No really? I think I can _see_ a castle from less than a mile away!" She spat into the mic.

"Har har, I don't _need_ to help you!"

"And I don't need to keep myself a secret but for your sake!" A static sigh came through her ear piece and she half smiled. "Alright, I'm landing. How do I get in?"

"I'm transferring a map of the place to your helmet now." The tapping of keys rang through Anastasia's ears for a moment.

"Got 'em."

"Well you should have! I-"

"MOVING ON-"

"Ok, Lady Etiquette-"

"Pony-"

"I'm going to ignore that. Ok now, _through_ the doors unless you'd like to explain to the guards-"

"I'm in." Anastasia smirked as she shifted right through the door. "And solidified again," she added quietly to herself.

"And on your own now, my dear. Or do you want me to stay on the line incase you hear something?"

"Bye!... for a sec," she grumbled and tore off her helmet. Instantly it vanished from her hands, and a headset was in place. She quietly crept through the halls of the gigantic mansion.

"You're not invisible," the centaur hissed into her ear.

"I KNOW!" Instantly she covered her mouth. She heard footsteps and turned through the nearest hallway. She pushed on a sapphire earring and the map of Fowl Estate (no, not Manor) crept into view.

"So why is he here?" She wondered aloud.

"His cousin is supposedly getting married, so his _mommy_ dragged him here- kicking and screaming no doubt."

"A little mastermind kicking and screaming? Yeah. I can see that. Ok, so any idea where the little brat would be hiding?"

"It's an expression, Wise ass. And as for the _little brat_? Something tells me you're not prepared-"

"I know, Foaly, I know! Now tell me, where would he be?"

"See the beeping red dot on your map?"

"The one that just appeared? Right. I'm not an idiot Foaly, I know it wasn't there before," she panted as she skid down the corridor. She was close to completing her mission now, she knew, and adrenaline rushed through every ounce of her body. She was close to the door now, when suddenly it flung open before her. A pale individual emerged, apparently shocked to see her.

"Artemis Fowl?" She asked.

"How did she get in here?" A guard came speeding down from behind her. Anastasia let out a groan and dodged him, right into a man the size of a mountain. She stepped back right into another guard and closed her eyes.

"Um, is there a problem, gentleman?" She offered innocently.

"The girls are not supposed to be over here," The smaller of the three bodyguards announced importantly. She rolled her eyes. _Great. One of those rent-a-cop guys with a huge amount of self importance._

_Look Barney Fife..._"Um- I- well see, no!" She said desperately as two guards took her arms by either side. "No! You don't understand- I have some business with- that kid!" She bit her lip as the biggest of the three looked at the pale boy.

"I didn't," he said flatly, and then he watched her kick and scream down the hallway. She was dragged for a few minutes, despite her protests, and finally gave up on it all together. After what seemed like forever, she found herself in a room facing a rather handsome boy.

"How did you sneak in here?"

"Pardon?" She mumbled boredly.

"Young lady, don't take that tone with me. Who sent you here?"

"Well aren't we arrogant!- _young lady_. I'll have you know, you don't look much older than I-"

"Who sent you here?"

"It was of my own free will."

"Clearly you're not intelligent enough for that to be the case-"

"Excuse me? I'll have you know I practically skipped past your moron guards-"

"I'll ask you one last time. Who sent you here?'

"You're trying my patience, _Master Fowl. _You're wasting my time, as it is the _other _Fowl boy I have an interest in. Now, if you'd excuse-"

"You will not skip by my guards as you claim to have done _again_," Eric Fowl hissed. She groaned as he turned to the guards and continued, "I expect you'll use as much force as needed to find out why she's here."

"You bast-"

"I'd watch it if I were you." A guard said cruelly.

* * *

"LET ME GO!" Screams echoed down the hall. Artemis Fowl looked up from his laptop rather alarmed. _What was Eric doing to this poor girl?_ "LET ME GO!" The girl screamed again, clearly more angry than afraid. He heard a loud slam and then another. Possessed by the childish curiosity of why she'd wanted to speak to him in the first place and the human nature of not being able to hear another tortured, he raced after the thuds. Much to his surprise, he found both the girl and a guard on the ground. 

"He- he hit me!" The girl snapped at him, as if expecting him to do something about it.

"You shouldn't have struck first!" The standing guard retorted.

"I shouldn't have-" exasperated, she threw her hands in the air and then retorted, "WELL THEN YOU TWO SHOULD UNHAND ME NEXT TIME!" Then she frowned at her words and looked thoughtful for a second before standing up again. Immediately the standing guard pushed her down again. She stood up and kicked the guard that had yet to get off the floor. She was pushed down yet again, just as Eric re-entered the room.

"Come for a show, Cousin?" Eric asked, giving Artemis a strange look.

"And Foal-" She stopped and stood again. Immediately the guard on the ground was at his feet, then he and the other guard were on the ground, bowing to Eric. She raised an eyebrow, suppressing a laugh. Artemis gave a slight nod at his cousin, but she didn't move an inch. Eric looked at her expectantly, but instead she jumped over one of the guards and raced for the door. Eric shoved her backward and she stared at him for a moment before getting up and knocking him into the wall.

"Don't touch me!" She growled. The bodyguards were up again, one helping Eric up and another pinning her next to the spot Eric had been.

"Don't lay a hand on him."

"I didn't," she spat. "I just knocked him into the-"

"You bitch, you whore, you- you-" He paused for a moment, trying to think of something else.

"You always were the idiot cousin, weren't you?" And then the look Eric gave her confused Artemis beyond what he thought possible. For a moment, he seemed to recognize her, then his eyes narrowed and he smiled in a way Anastasia knew to distrust.

"Kill her," he said. Anastasia looked at him incredulously. The bodyguards stared after him, at loss for what to do. She took this moment to attempt an escape again, but was flung into the wall. Each escaped attempt was rewarded with a sharper and sharper pain, but with each blow she became more persistent to get up, until finally she shook as she stood up. The nearest bodyguard tried to swing once more, but she moved, diving under his arm and then falling closely behind where he stood. Artemis had been gaping in the doorway all along, and though he had seen worse gore, he didn't feel like watching a murder again- though he had undone said death with time. He raced towards her and grabbed her arm. Her eyes were colder than normal, her face a pale stain against the carpet. She was prepared to wrench herself from his grasp at first, but then allowed him to help her up and stood leaning against a wall as soon as she was on two feet. Much to both of their surprises, they found themselves racing for the door. She turned to him anxiously.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"No," he said flatly, as they raced for the door. She grabbed his hand and jerked him forward and Artemis found himself sitting at his laptop in his cousin's guest room. The girl was sitting on the floor, her legs slightly bent at the knees, leaning against the bed for support. She held her hand to her pounding heart and took a deep breath. It was then Artemis noticed she looked untouched with the exception of a scratch or two on her face. She looked up at him after she caught her breath.

"Thank you," she let out. He nodded at her.

"Who are you?"

"I need you to help me save Julius."

"What?" He blurted out. A knock at the door kept her from answering.

"And now, Artemis Fowl, I will take my leave. For now," she said dramatically as she shot him a slight smirk, slipping out of his window.

"We're not on the first floor!" He called after her, but she wasn't there anymore. _There hadn't even been a thud._

"I'm aware of that, Artemis," Butler said, raising a brow as he entered the room. "Just checking on y-"

"No- The girl that tried to sneak in here?" Butlers eyebrows raised a fraction more.

"What?"

"The one that-" He looked at the screen of his computer, which was as far into his work as he'd been... an hour ago. He looked in the right hand corner and found that the clock had been adjusted an hour back. He frowned. "What time is it?" Butler merely re-confirmed his theories- She had never been here. The girl was not human, though clearly too big to be a fairy. Or she wasn't working alone. But if not human... what... was... she?

* * *

**THIS was the reason I made this account. I had the plot for this one all planned out, and I like it... just not the way I've started it. Actually I almost never like my writing. BUT... Enjoy. Sorry, for those of you who are reading the Lily and James plot that I'm not updating much. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE. And I'm digging myself a huge hole. I'm tempted to just make it a oneshot again and leave the rest as a kind of "well... if you WANT to know what happened... then... there". I have a better L/J plot anyway, but it can't fit in that one cuz I screwed it up too much- ANYWAY... Hope you like this. **

**_Sorry for not updating._ Our soccer team is playing state this weekend so we've been practicing like crazy and between that and homework (which has only gotten worse)... ugh. But yeah... excuses, excuses, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of this ('cept Anastasia's character). It's not coming out as well as I'd hoped, and I had to tweak it a bit, but I swear it's going to get a lot better in the next chapter!**

* * *

"I don't think you realize the severity of your actions," Commander Sool smiled devilishly as Anastasia glared at him from her cell. 

"I don't think you realize I don't quite _care_ about your laws," she retorted.

"Your cousin's not bailing you out."

"_That_ I realize."

"I'm afraid I must inform you that we have your cousin detained for some questioning on some... newfound coincidences in the late commander's death."

"Interesting."

"You won't be leaving if you expect our dear captian to."

"My cousin isn't captain anymore."

"Shame what happened to Trouble," Sool sighed in mock sadness as he studied his nails.

"What happened to him?" Anastasia slammed her fists against the bars.

"Ah. I see that has your attention. And what attachment might you have to our dear Captain Kelp?"

"You know what _attachment_ I have."

"It's rather unfortunate, indeed. But also rather confidential."

"What a shame," Anastasia hissed. The room shook as she gripped the bars harder. The bars crumbled in her grasp, and then she walked slowly towards Sool. She put a knuckle on her hip, and shed from behind her a back what looked like a dagger. She held it expertly under Sool's neck, backing him against the nearest wall.

"You always _were_ good with retreiving any attention you felt lost to yourself," he mumbled.

"I think so too," she smiled. "I also think I haven't been here."

"I might be under that exact impression," Sool responded hastily.

"I don't trust you," she whispered cooly, and turned her back to him. Sool reached for his Nutrino, but wasn't quick enough. Before the thought had even finished forming, she had ducked around and kicked him in the gut. Sool went limp as he hit the wall and Anastasia, after looking back once, dashed out of the room.

* * *

"If I tell you, you have to keep her safe." A static sigh issued through the phone. 

"What do you know about her?" Artemis grumbled.

"I appreciate it. I'll see you soon." The responce was a click and dial tone. "Thank you."

* * *

She'd bit, she'd kicked, and she'd screamed- but the fact was that she was in a cell for the second time that day, and had just woken up. However, this was no jail. Anastasia wasn't stupid, and if her circumstances were not what they were, she would've instantly realized where she was. Unfortunately, she was still recovering from the effects of a tranquilizer. 

"What the-"

"Oh! You've woken up! I'll get Artemis!" A rather curious looking blond girl clapped her hands together and was heading out of the room.

"Artemis," Anastasia mumbled. The name had a familiar ring to it. "Artemis... Artemis... HOLLY!" She bolted upright and raced to the bars of her cell.

* * *

Artemis knew she was awake before Juliet had even made it to the door. The first big tip off was that the camera feed from her cell was playing out her fit for him. But even if there was no camera, it wouldn't have been hard to notice. The noise she was making in her attempts to escape was echoing throughout the house, as was the carefully chosen profanity she spat out upon realizing her magic wasn't working very well. A signature vampire-like smile spread across the youth's face as he heard footsteps approaching. 

"Artemis?" Juliet's voice squeaked from behind the door.

"Yes?" He returned as she opened the door.

"She's awake," Juliet sighed.

"Very well," he nodded. "Does Butler know?"

"Yup," she smiled. "He's heading for her cell right now." At these words, Artemis bolted for the door. Sure, Anastasia was a teenaged girl- and a small one at that- but she was not to be underestimated. He didn't know the particulars, and though Butler certainly had the sense not to do anything too dangerous, he was worried for his bodyguard.

"Artemis?" Juliet called after him. She stepped into the now empty room and watched the camera feed grimly._ Another violent fairy, huh?_

But then _her_ worried expression softened as she saw the girl's reaction to Butler. Apparently the effects of the dart hadn't warn off yet, and her knees her buckling as she tried to get away from him. Butler opened the door slowly, but didn't approach her, clearly trying to calm her. Artemis was now standing behind him. But as quickly as Juliet's sympathy came, it was gone, and she smirked slightly when she saw Anastasia's new reaction.

* * *

"Artemis!" She ran to him and grabbed him by the shoulders before Butler could even blink. "I have to talk to you!" She huffed, then grabbed her side. "Damn," she breathed, "What did you give me?" 

"A tranquilizer. You'll be alright," Artemis said in a detached sort of way.

"Oh, you're too kind," she sneered as she leaned against a wall for support. Her vision was getting blury.

"You should rest for a bit longer," Artemis mumbled, already heading out of the cell.

"No!" Her voice had the tiniest hint of desperation, but Artemis ignored her. "I need to save the commander!" She bellowed. Still no responce. Artemis rolled his eyes and continued to walk, but stopped in his tracks shortly after, as a silver burst of light shot past his head.

"Ah, so you _do_ have a bad temper. And I thought Holly was exaggerating," he chuckled, still not turning around.

"Can I get out of here please?"

"Artemis-" Butler began.

"You should rest."

"I'm sure I've rested longer than you're letting on."

"Artemis, are you sure this is safe?" Juliet hissed. Anastasia merely smirked.

"She won't hurt me, whether she wants to or not," Artemis stated flatly, leaving Anna to scowl after him for a moment. Then she took a deep breath and the bars vanished. She walked right over to him and they appeared again.

"Look, I need to talk to you. I don't know how exactly it is that you deal with any other affairs that you get yourself into, but you're _going_ to help me save the commander."

"Regretably, the commander is dead-"

"I know he is!"

"Then how do you expect me to be able to save him?"

"Tell me, Artemis Fowl, haven't you saved a certian Holly Short from the _exact_ same fate?"

* * *

**The plots for this one is a bit more complex and better planned out than the other two. But then again, it's not nearly as successful. So gr. But still, oh well. I'm trying to work on this one, but I haven't had much time. Sick for a month. Ewwwww. But anyway, um... I got the idea because I think Root will come back. 'Cause they couldn't find him, and if you've read the Fowl Files book, Mulch's interview brings up The Lost Colony- and Root's interview is in there too. So unless they're all compiled from completely random times, Root's coming back to life. ) Sorry, I'm a dork and completely overanalyze things. Enjoy! Next chappy up soon 'cause of summer...**


End file.
